Yoshi's Quest for Business
by Gonzales512
Summary: Luigi opens up his own business and Yoshi finds something interesting. Meanwhie, Ness gets his hat stolen, TWICE, Link gets his sword stolen, and Kirby does stupid things.
1. Chapter 1

This is a breaking news alert. We will now join ABC10 Eyewitness News Anchor, Fox McCloud.

"Good morning. After two days of heavy rain, we're finally back on the air. We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused as a result of this recent storm. Yeah of course we got a lot of unread email from our viewers, including a bunch of spam from Luigi's Pizza. But we'll tell you one thing, we can't control the weather. I'm sorry you're gay Yoshi but holding up a sign saying "Gonzales512" (making a reference to profile avatar) just ruined it for me. (Commits suicide)

"Okay…" said Princess Peach. "And now we toss the weather to Princess Daisy."

"Yay! I get to do the weather," cheered Daisy. "Today's weather will be sunny. We will be at a high of 1509.2154 and a low of –254565.99997 so it's gonna be hot today and freezing tonight. It will be sunny with a 99.9997 percent chance that Mario is ordering a Triple Whopper right now from Burger King."

"Thank you. In other news, Luigi's Pizza just opened up and is attracting attention, even more than Sonic's restaurant in some other fic. We'll give you the full report at ll:00. Now, back to our usual programming."

The ending news theme plays and (insert lame show) comes back on.

…

…

…

Yoshi: Arrgh, I hate this show. (Throws remote at TV, breaking it.)

* * *

**Yoshi's Quest for Business**

Gonzales512

It was another peaceful day in the bustling city of Smash City. Birds were flying, cars were driving, and people were doing their usual things. But it was not so peaceful in the Super Smash Bros. Mansion, in the centre of the humongous city. This is the place where all the Smashers lived.

"AHHHHHHH! A SPIDER," Kirby yelled as he ran away from Ness who was chasing him.

"That pink puffball stole my hat," Ness yelled as he ran across the living room, with Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Yoshi, who was wearing a cast. Then as Kirby ran upstairs, and eating stuff that was in it's way, Kirby got to the second floor of the mansion and was continued to be chased. But then Kirby tripped over an ant, falling down a flight of stairs, and Ness's hat flew off. Ness reclaimed his hat as a rock fell and landed on Kirby.

"Oww," Kirby groaned. He stood up and walked back to the living room. The Smashers were still there, watching TV when a commercial came on.

"Would you like real Italian taste without that Italian price? Now you can, at Luigi's Pizza. We serve the finest pizza, pasta, and other Italian food, without the high prices. Don't you deserve better than cheap fast food that probably doesn't taste good anyways? Come to Luigi's Pizza. Call 209-555-1651 to order. Luigi's Pizza, where no one leaves hungry."

"Wow," Mario said as he had been hypnotized by a commercial. "I need to go there."

"But you just ate," said Link. "A Triple Whopper from Burger King."

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry. HUNGRY! I will explode if I'm hungry."

So Mario, Link, and Yoshi drove to Luigi's Pizza where Mario ordered an extra large pepperoni pizza with every topping you could think of, including pepperoni. 20 long minutes later, the pizza was finally ready and served sizziling hot. Mario takes a huge bite.

"Am I dead yet?" asked Mario. "Because I think I'm in heaven."

"You would, if Kirby wasn't here to ruin all the fun," said Yoshi.

But surprisingly, Kirby did appear out of nowhere. He swallowed the entire pizza.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mario screamed as his face turned extremely red and steam coming out of his ears. "MY PIZZA! **IT WAS MINE**!"

"It was delicious," said Kirby.

"I didn't even get a chance to take a bite," cried Yoshi. "You SUCK!" Yoshi yelled as he ate Kirby. Then Yoshi laid two eggs. One of them hatched and turned out to be Kirby. The other egg soon hatched and then Mario was all over it.

"My pizza. You're safe," sighed Mario happily. But three minutes later, the pizza was gone.

"I was in heaven for three seconds until Yoshi ate me," Kirby sighed.

"And I didn't get a chance to even taste it," Yoshi groaned.

Later, back at the Super Smash Bros. Mansion, Mario was dreaming about pizzas, Yoshi was on his Dell laptop, and Ness was screaming for better security since his hat got stolen again, Link's sword got stolen, and Pikachu crashed into a train.

"Why ME!" Pikachu cried as he crashed into a train, causing it to blow up and a 2-hour traffic backup on I street and Interstate 80.

Yoshi was watching TV as he found something strange in the carpet.

"Hey guys," said Yoshi. "I found something."

"Whoa, what did you find?" Falco said.

"A trapdoor," Yoshi announced as he pulled open the trapdoor on the floor. Yoshi went in.

Inside was a cave. There was nothing but spider webs, a coal mine, and a McDonald's in the cave.

"Finally," said Mario. "Something to eat," the plumber said as he ran to McDonald's.

"Hey," Yoshi yelled. "I found something."

"Hey, a treasure chest," said Mario, already eating his Big Mac.

Yoshi opened it up, and a glow shined in his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it so far. The Grand Finale coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yoshi's Quest for Business: New Competition

"We now return to: When Fox Got Drunk," yelled the TV announcer.

"Stupid Roy, making me get on that stupid show," Fox growled. So he changed the channel. He turned it on channel 10 when a restaurant commercial was on. The announcer of the commercial was talking in a "Tough Guy's" voice like in those Toyota Truck commercials.

"Would you like the taste of a massive, juicy burger without the massive price? Now you can. At Kirby Burger, we cook burgers to perfection. Loaded with massive, mouth-watering patties, tasty fries, and a cool shake, we make burgers, no matter how you like it, we'll do it. Only at Kirby Burger. Make the right choice. Do it for your fellow friends. Kirby Burger. "Where we grill the hell out of those burgers." Come TODAY! We are conveniently located right off Interstate 880 at Davis Street.

"Ooh! I haven't had a burger this good since forever. We should go there," said Roy.

"What's the rush?" said Fox. "Luigi's restaurant is taking all the restaurant business. There's no way that the place will get full.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kirby Burger…

"Holy crap," said Kirby as he was on his laptop. "The freeways are jam-packed. And it's leading to our restaurant."

Meanwhile, on I-880…

"Can't you drive faster," yelled an angered motorist. "I want to get my burger already!"

Traffic was barely crawling on the four-lane freeway. As one of the main arteries of the Smash City area, excess traffic was clogging it up. Many different people who have many different back stories were on that freeway, some who came from work, others who went to the store, and one who just came from DMV. But mostly, there going for the burgers.

Meanwhile, at Interstate 80 at the Smash Bridge, a 5 mile white suspension bridge that connects West Smash City to the rest of Smash City was halfway flooded and halfway deserted. The upper deck, which took drivers only to West Smash City, was nearly deserted. On the lower deck however, the six lane roadway was flooded with cars, many people who are willing to travel miles to get their hands on a Kirby Burger. Even people from as far as Yoshi City (Stockton) and Luigi City (Modesto) are willing to travel 100 miles to get there, or at least on their way back from work. Wait, is there a car speeding on the upper deck. Yes, there's a car doing about 90 in the 55 mph limit on the bridge.

"I am so LATE," yelled a frustrated Koopa. "Bowser's gonna get pissed. Stupid Navigation System."

* * *

Meanwhile… back at the cave

Yoshi was staring at that very treasure chest mentioned last chapter. Pikachu and Mario were also with him. Yoshi saw a bright yellowish glow coming from the cracks of the treasure chest.

"Do you think there's gold in there?" asked Pikachu.

Yoshi only continued to open up the treasure chest but soon stopped opening. Then a voice followed: Please insert 25 cents to continue.

"What the hell?" Yoshi said, but pulled out a quarter and ironically, there was a coin slot on the treasure chest. He inserted the quarter and then Yoshi started to open the chest again. But it stopped.

"Please insert 50 cents to continue," followed the voice.

"I thought treasure was supposed to be found and kept instead of found and paid for," Yoshi said as he inserted two quarters in the slot. Then Yoshi opened it up more but got stuck again.

"Please insert 1 dollar to continue."

"Arrgh! Why don't you take his wallet," yelled Yoshi as he pulled out Pikachu's wallet and threw it in the chest.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL! MY **AMERICAN EXPRESS** WAS IN THERE!!" Pikachu continuously slapped Yoshi.

"Thank you. Please come again," said the treasure chest as it fully opened.

"Here we go," said Mario.

"That was all worth all the trouble," said Yoshi.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF IDENITY THEFT?" Pikachu yelled, still pissed off at Yoshi.

"Holy shit," Yoshi stared at the wonders of the treasure chest.

"SHIT'S NOT HOLY YOU GODDAMN CREDIT CARD FREAK," Pikachu shocked Yoshi so much that it would've killed him. Meanwhile, Mario was already in the chest, followed by a fading scream.

"AHHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Yoshi and Pikachu tuned around and saw that Mario had disappeared. Yoshi stuck his hand into the chest to go through the blinding glow but ended up getting sucked into the chest.

"WAAAHHH! HELP ME JESUS!"

Pikachu just stared at the chest.

"Meh… I've been through enough trouble," he concluded and started walking away until Yoshi's hand popped out of the treasure chest and grabbed him and pulled him into the chest.

"ARGH! IDIOTS!" Pikachu yelled as he swirled down into the world of the treasure chest. Meanwhile, Princess Peach, and Daisy who came to visit, came walking down the cave.

"What was going on down there?" asked Peach.

"I don't know. It's all silent now," answered Daisy. Then she eyed on something.

"Hey, I found something." She picked it up.

"It's a wallet," she said. Then she pulled out an American Express Card.

"We can finally get this old mansion remodeled," sighed Peach happily.

* * *

Three months later…

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" complained Bowser as he stared into the new design of the Smash Mansion.

"This new design is GAY," yelled Ganondorf.

"AHHH!! MY WISH HAS FINALLY CAME TRUE," said the pink puffball, aka KIRBY, who didn't show signs of objection. Everyone stared at Kirby.

"What?" Kirby questioned.

"GET HIM!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"Ahhhh!! The world's gone to hell!" Kirby yelled as he ran in circles around the newly designed mansion which matched Princess Peach's personality. Everything was pink. Even the new plasma TV they bought earlier was now pink. What's worse, everyone's DS systems were now all pink.

"I'm gonna get that Princess as soon as I get my army back together," Bowser sighed.

* * *

One month later…

"Mail call," yelled out Ness, who came in the mansion with countless letters.

"I got one for Captain Falcon, Yoshi from the DMV, one for Mario from Luigi's Pizza, one for Link from some address in Mexico, and a fat one for Pikachu."

"Ooo ooo, lemme see it," said Pikachu as he snatched the fat envelope from American Express.

Meanwhile, across the Smash City Metropolitan Area, everyone heard Pikachu scream so loud that it caused air disturbance which caused airplanes to crash at Smash International Airport, all the windows from Smash City's many skyscrapers to shatter, and causing every cat to explode.

Later Pikachu purposely ate a bunch of tomatoes and died of salmonella.

* * *

Back to Normal Time…

Kirby Burger was getting more populous every day. As more hungry people fill up the dining room and more people fill up the drive-thrus, they started to see more cash rolling in. But suddenly, a lion crashes in the restaurant. The customers started screaming as disaster came into the local fast food restaurant.

"AAAACCCKKK! A LION," cried a business man who closed up his Dell laptop and ran away.

"OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD," panicked a guy playing with a PSP but wasn't as lucky as the business dude and ended up getting eaten by the lion. Kirby even brought in the Smash Military but the lion jumps in a tank and starts driving out of the restaurant. Eventually, Kirby was all alone with Toon Link working the register.

"The insurance is never gonna believe this," Kirby sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **What happened to Pikachu, Yoshi, and Mario. How is Kirby gonna cope with the mess. Most important, IS LUIGI'S PIZZA STILL IN BUSINESS? Find out next chapter!


End file.
